


Saint Wilde

by colberry



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Character Study, Crowdsurfing as a Metaphor, Introspection, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colberry/pseuds/colberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aoi throws both caution and himself to the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Wilde

 

 

And he lets them touch him -- dozens of fingers sinking into his skin like Uruha never would.  And in between the moment of leaping and fate and contact, Aoi is suspended in silence; the drums above his head, chords in his irises and arms spread wide, _wide_.  He closes his eyes, breath like broken constellations, and can hear Uruha's breath sticking in his throat, A-string warbling in shock as a lead is suddenly abandoned by its rhythm.    
  
And Ruki's voice catches.  
  
And Reita pauses for the briefest of milliseconds to gape.  
  
And Kai keeps drumming --   
  
And Aoi is in the air, soaring into hands and screams, and his clothes are going to get torn and he's going to lose that bracelet, but **_fuck_** he needs contact.  Flesh to flesh.  Even if it's grabbing, seizing, pulling -- because he tried-tried-tried to get those caresses, those beautiful pockets of time where a hand nudges at his side or slides along his cheek, those sweet touches that aren't made of copper or fiberglass.  
  
And he's tired of waiting.


End file.
